<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally a royal by bunnnyyymyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387722">Accidentally a royal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon'>bunnnyyymyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hidden Prince, Minor Do Kyungsoo, Minor Kim Jongin, Modern Royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun never thought his husband was a prince. And oh, did he mention he was on his way of becoming the king consort of the country?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidentally a royal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My guilty pleasure, really. For a long time I intended to write about a hidden prince, marrying a commoner while hiding his identity. And here it is... Thankyou to E for beta-ing, and to reader, enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a breezy silent night.</p><p>Baekhyun was kissing Junmyeon, deeply, running his hands on Junmyeon's chest - in the kitchen when suddenly the house's bell rang.</p><p>They stopped as Junmyeon pulled away, and Baekhyun whined.</p><p>Junmyeon thought that perhaps it was their neighbour, asking for help to take care of her pet. Normal stuff.</p><p>Minutes have passed, and it was weird.</p><p>"Jun? What takes it so long? Did Mrs Kang-"</p><p>Baekhyun saw two men in suits kneeling after his husband, and Junmyeon.. did nothing, except for pressing his phone to his ear. Baekhyun stayed still, stealing glances at the men.</p><p>Junmyeon ended the call. "Baek, we need to go somewhere, for tonight."</p><p>"W-why?" was all that he could mutter, despite Baekhyun's confusion.</p><p>"Your Highness, now it is code 01-"</p><p>Junmyeon gasped, shaking his head before staggering back. He quickly hugged Baekhyun, crying into the other's chest, sobbing even. Baekhyun saw both men going down the stairs, but that was the least of his concern now.</p><p>He patted Junmyeon's back, hand going in circular motion.</p><p>"Baek."</p><p>"Something happened?"</p><p>"M-my dad and my only brother just passed away, accident they said-"</p><p>"Oh Jun, I'm so sorry that happened."</p><p>"W-we need to go now.."</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, and he glanced at their comfy house while getting coats for both of them, not knowing that it would be the last time they were there.</p><p>--</p><p>Baekhyun had tons of questions to ask, and was praying Junmyeon somehow will tell him, of course without being asked to. But apparently Junmyeon clasped his mouth shut while driving, still holding Baekhyun's hand as to seek strength - emotionally. Baekhyun patted Junmyeon's hand, and stopped as the car came to a stop.</p><p>Baekhyun was speechless. Why were they in front of this majestic place, and there was a long line of people waiting for them outside? As far as he knew, Junmyeon's family is a normal family. And obviously not those who live in a freaking lavish building like this.</p><p>"Jun?"</p><p>Junmyeon turned to him.</p><p>"Where-"</p><p>"My house."</p><p>"It's different from where we always go-"</p><p>Junmyeon cleared his throat. "I have been keeping a secret from you, Baek, I'm so sorry."</p><p>Baekhyun felt his heart beating faster than usual. "S-secret?"</p><p>"Before I tell you, do know I love you so much. I love you more than anything in this world. But I'm so sorry I eventually will put you go through all of this"</p><p>"W-what is 'all of this'?"</p><p>"My dad is the king of the country."</p><p>"Are you joking- This is not funny, Jun, April's fool was months ago-" Baekhyun didn't need another sentence to put two and two together. </p><p>The man in suits, the 'Your Highness', the building in front of them - now it looked like a palace. And...if Junmyeon's dad is king, Junmyeon….is the prince.</p><p>"H-how come you are a royal-  I- I married a prince? But we met your parents-"</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Oh. I'm so sorry, that was very rude of me, Your Highness-" Baekhyun quickly bowed.</p><p>"Baek, please, don't. I am Kim Junmyeon, your husband first, before the prince of Crella. I want to live normally, not as royal. And I thought I would.. forever.. with you," Junmyeon hugged his husband.</p><p>And Baekhyun, hesitantly embracing his husband - the prince - now the king of Crella.</p><p>--</p><p>Baekhyun felt like he was in a drama. But none of this was drama. It was real.</p><p>As soon as they went out of the car, he was dragged to god knows where, and Baekhyun… he nearly died. Out of exhaustion.</p><p>He was literally everywhere, doing everything.</p><p>In a big bathroom (?) - being scrubbed, put in a large bathtub full of petals and aromatic oils. Baekhyun almost threw up - aromatic oils made him dizzy.</p><p>Learning etiquette (?) for hours - no one learnt how to hold a small cup at 2AM, except him. Broke 45 pieces of plates (or more?) in his attempt to walk gracefully as the instructor - named Jongin asked.</p><p>Fitting royal suits - try multiple royal suits. But the royal tailor, Kyungsoo decided to sew one real fast - because no suits fit him perfectly, and coronation must be perfect. In all aspects - Kyungsoo claimed.</p><p>--</p><p>Baekhyun was about to close his eyes when the door creaked, revealing Junmyeon, looking regal - in his full royal suit. He scurried to bow to the king - Jongin said it was a basic etiquette.</p><p>Junmyeon said nothing and just pulled him up onto bed, hugging him then. "I'm so sorry, Baek. You never wanted this. I.. dragged you into this. I'm so sorry you went through all this tough thing."</p><p>Baekhyun snuggled even closer to his husband. "I am mad you kept it a secret from me. But now, you have it even tougher, Jun. You just lost your family members. And coronation in 3 hours-"</p><p>"I have you, lucky I have you. I promise after all of this, we will go back to our normal life-"</p><p>"But you are the king.."</p><p>"And you are my everything."</p><p>"Do the citizens know their king is cheesy?"</p><p>"I don't know. Does that matter?"</p><p>"Perhaps? Nevertheless, I love you, my king."</p><p>"I love you too, my consort."</p><p>--</p><p>Baekhyun felt someone shaking him. </p><p>"Baek, wake up."</p><p>He groaned, opening his eyes.</p><p>"Baek, wake up now, or else we will be late for class, sleepyhead!" Junmyeon screamed.</p><p>"Jun? You aren't a royal, right? Because I dreamt the most ridiculous thing ever," he mumbled.</p><p>"What is even more ridiculous than 8AM class? Tell me."</p><p>"I dreamt you - a prince - my husband. I never knew you are a prince. The king died suddenly, and we were about to be crowned."</p><p>Junmyeon dropped his books. "Absolutely ridiculous. I'm going now." He went out of the room, quickly out of the house before he dialled a number. "Shit, I think Baekhyun knows I'm a royal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>